vertilinefandomcom-20200216-history
Seth Gallagher
|image = Image:Copy-of-ian-somerhalder 46.jpg |imagewidth = 300 |caption = Seth thinks you look like food. :> |Row 1 title = Nicknames |Row 1 info = Devil |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Male |Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = Looks mid-20's. Actually over 9000 100. |Row 4 title = Species |Row 4 info = Human/Watcher |Row 5 title = Languages |Row 5 info = English (Australian) |Row 6 title = Location |Row 6 info = Temple |Row 7 title = Canon |Row 7 info = Original Character |Row 8 title = Journal |Row 8 info = disconnect and self-destruct |Row 9 title = Mun |Row 9 info = Xhan }} Nothing's been written about yet! <-- THAT'S BECAUSE HE'S A DICK. Canon Information In the year 2098, pollution was at an all time high. The seas were toxic, the lands damaged and the air a poison to breathe. Disease was running rampant and the heavy smog of the industry and cities was effectively blocking out the sky. There was little left of the natural world, man's creations having spread like wildfire to further destroy and engulf what remained of the green. With the surface world so badly tainted, man was left with little options. Two programs were brought into play: the first, to look to the heavens and search the stars for a new world to call home, and the second to further dig into the Earth and build an underground city to protect themselves from the increasingly deadly surface until a new home was found. Plans were started, but they would not get far. Before the first space launch and long before the undercity was anywhere near completion, the planet started to rebel. The seas grew rough, huge waves sinking ships and large storms, cyclones and hurricanes formed to destroy whatever was in their path. Earthquakes shook the land and sinkholes devoured buildings whole. The weather took dramatic shifts with torrential rain and extreme flooding in one country and severe drought in the next. Temperatures dropped in the colder climates and sky-rocketed in the hotter countries. With the shifting plates of the Earth's crust, volcanic action was at an all time high. What was left of the plant life grew out of control, trees shooting up overnight and vines reaching out to completely cover what buildings remained. Humanity panicked. For such events, the world was not prepared. By the time the weather started to settle and the destructive forces showed some slack, less than a third of the worlds population remained. They thought it was over, but they were wrong. Seemingly at random, select persons started to change, forgetting who they were almost overnight and leaving the shambled survivor settlements in favour of the wilderness. There weren't many of them, perhaps twelve across the whole of australia in total and in most cases, they had nothing left to hold them to the world of man. Families gone, or separated from what they knew, these people would become the children of Earth and would act to her bidding to pass on her message. The storms had been a warning, that she would not stand for this treatment anymore and that if mankind wanted to survive another age, it would have to change its ways. To help her children enforce this declaration, sleeping golems awoke. It was so much easier to have people listen to you when you had a huge stone, sand, water or fire giant standing behind you, ready to act at your will. The golems were purely elemental, built from whatever natural resources were on hand and crumbling as though they were never there at all when their task was done. Seth Gallagher was one of the chosen ones. Before the rebellion of Green Mother, he had lived a normal life with his parents and younger sister in a small country town in North Queensland, Australia. Slightly inland from the eastern coastline, Seth had always been drawn to the land, preferring to fish or hunt in what nature was left rather than let the technology boom take him over like it did the other people his age. His school life was good, as were his grades and while he got along with people, Seth was always a bit of a loner. He was fit and quite a good sportsman. After school, the technological world was even further rejected from his life and Seth took a job as a station hand on a rural property out west. He loved the openness, the muster and sleeping under an open sky. Better still, the air tasted cleaner when he was away from the cities. When the planet went crazy, Seth was twenty-four. In a bid to save his family, he took his old Ford ute and started his mad rush to his home town. It was a journey Seth would never complete. While crossing the ranges of Mt Fox, Seth's car lost control and he effectively drove off the narrow road to what should have been his death. As the car fell into free fall, thick vines and tree roots from the forest that covered the mountain top shot out to catch the vehicle. The sudden halt was enough to throw him forward and smack his head on the glass, but otherwise Seth was quite okay. It was his turn to panic, eyes wide and vision blurry as he fought to comprehend just what was happening. Nothing did. His car was simply held in place, suspended in the air a good 10m from the road and with at 100m drop below. He was trapped and barely conscious. Try as he might to stay awake, Seth passed out. When he woke the car was back on the road and the vines that had saved his life were gone, the only traces of them being there in the indents left on his vehicle. The engine had long since died and he wasn't anywhere near a town or building. Seth was left with no choice but to walk, but he couldn't remember where he was going or why. He could remember the accident and that he was going somewhere, but nothing more than that. It took effort to remember his own name, and when he could properly recall it, Seth found he didn't really care. He wandered the wilds, lost in what most still considered 'uncharted territory' and quite content to do so. Months would pass before Seth would step back into what remained of civilization, and when he did, it was not a world he had any ties to. He made no effort to find his family, instead casually making his way to the military officer that had been dubbed unofficial leader of the settlement and passing on a message that he couldn't remember being told; that Green Mother was angry, that she would stand for this no more, that Seth and others like him walked among the masses watching and waiting and that if things did not change, they would destroy it all. As expected, the soldier did not take well to being ordered around, much less by a strange kid that no one could put a face to. His gun was out before Seth could finish speaking, as were the weapons of the surrounding survivors who had heard what the young man had been saying. Seth didn't react. He didn't move. He didn't blink. All he did was sigh. As he did, the ground behind him burst to life and Bluewater Settlement D came into contact with it's first golem. Gunfire erupted all around and still Seth did not move. The golem hunkered over him, protecting him from the bullets and effectively scaring the hell out of everyone around them. When the dust cleared and the gunfire ceased, both Seth and his golem were perfectly fine. Faint smile on his lips, Seth encouraged them not to do that again and advised that the storm would hit in three days time. Message delivered, Seth left the settlement and started for the next, his golem companion disintegrating the moment he was out of harms way. This was how Seth would live from then on. He would not age or grow overly tired, the Earth always providing food and water and a place from him to sleep. He would wander the lands of northern Queensland, going wherever the Green Mother told him to go and making sure that her message was heard. If humanity cooperated, Seth would leave them be. If humanity rebelled, Seth would call the storm. Sixty-three years after his first message was passed on and he hadn't aged a day. A dingo pup had taken to following him around some time before and Seth found he liked the company. In the middle of the red desert just west of Charters Towers, Seth and his dog sat around a small campfire, both happily munching on the pig Seth had killed earlier in the day. It was somewhere in that moment that the night sky disappeared and Seth was suddenly not in his desert. Abilities/Powers: Seth is a survivor. He knows how to track, how to hunt and finds it hard to look at something without mentally listing the potential uses and what he can gain from it. As a 'Watcher' of humans for Green Mother (Earth), Seth is very tuned in with the planet. There is no verbal conversation or physical sign between him and the world. Instead Seth can just feel what is required of him. He could be sitting quite happily under a tree and then suddenly just know that 40km south of where he sits, someone has discovered the rest place of a sleeping Golem. It would come as a feeling of unease and no matter how he tries to ignore it, the desire and need to be in whatever location for whatever task would slowly burn away at him until he went. To the will of the world, Seth is something of a prisoner. As the son of the desert and storm, Seth is able to stand extreme heat and go days without food or water before he shows any signs of weakness. Given that he's already set the appropriate weather in place, Seth is able to make lightning strike with the wave of his hand. He can summon a storm purely by thought, though the difference between a light rain or a huge cyclone/hurricane differs in how much effort and focus he must put in to the call. On the boat, try as he might, Seth will not be able to call a storm or cause any major changes to the weather. He can however create a small burst of wind and, if the materials are already on hand, will be able to make a mini mock storm. Eg. Wind + Dirt/Sand = Sand/Dust Storm in the hallway. He will not be able to 'feel' Green Mother and of this he'll be both thrilled and annoyed. Strength: Cocky, manipulative, zero regard for anything but himself, stoooorms. Weakness: No guidance without Green Mother, no people skills, snarky bastard, does not trust anyone and cannot really be trusted. Personality: Seth is constantly on edge. He's quick to anger, but manages to hide the fact with his amazing poker face and often leaps to conclusions and starts making threats before all the details are given. He has little care for anyone and is quite selfish, taking what he wants when he wants it and resorting to violence when he doesn't get his way. Given his lifestyle and the state of the world, Seth has been raised as a scavenger. What's his is his, what's yours is his, or will be once he sticks you with his hunting knife or tells his Golem buddy to sit on your house. In general, Seth doesn't like people and prefers his own company to that of others. This is partially because he does not trust anyone and cannot fully relax when he's in another presence. He doesn't sleep much, generally scrapping the bare minimum and resting proper when he's secured himself away in his base. To most he's quiet, speaking only when he feels it necessary and even then it's mostly sarcasm, taunts or demands that will spill from his mouth. He likes to push himself to the limit and is very patient when he's on a hunt. Extra: Vertiline Deaths: Punishments: Relationships Other Stuff, Links App Category:Characters Category:Original Character Category:Called